The Real Way Prue Died
by That70sshowlova
Summary: A fan of Charmed has had enough! Prue is seriously starting to piss her off, and she's going to do something about it.  Better than it seems, i promise!


**This is something I wrote a while back in response to a forum. It's un-beta'd so it's a little wonkier than usual. This is all in just good clean fun. I love Prue, and if I get lots of flames or no reviews then I'll delete it. :)

* * *

**I clicked the TV screen off frustratedly. Prue was ranting and raving once again about something or another. God help me I just might kill her.

I tilted my head thoughtfully...Could I kill her? They made it look oh so very hard to kill a Charmed One on the show, but really all I had to do was choke her and she was done for.

After going to the store and finding some weird Wicca book I flipped through the pages. Time jumping, Jumper the Movie (odd), Dimension jumping, there we go!

I ran into my little sibling's room and grabbed a piece of chalk from her set and then walked back to my room. I drew the triquetra symbol on the wall.

I looked for a spell...nothing. It was just something about you having believe that it would work. What a load of crap!

Suddenly a demon shimmered into the room. I shuddered and turned around. Hollywood's version didn't even compare to the real thing! The best was truly disgusting.

He glared at me. "I can't be that bad!"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately, my God!" I snapped back at him. I faced him and close my eyes. "Wanna help me kill a Charmed One?"

* * *

The demon hooked me up with some powers, not permanent, but they'll last long enough to do the trick. I found Prue in her bed mouth open and snoring loudly. Some guy was sleeping next to her, his bare ass shining in the moon light. Gross.

I completely disregarded that she was most likely naked under the sheets and snapped her jaw shut with my finger. I wiped the drool off my finger and wrapped a piece of duct tape around her mouth.

I managed to tie some rope around her hands before she could wake up, and some cloth to cover her eyes. She won't be squinting and making the ropes fly off, oh no, no, no, no!

* * *

"What the hell!" Prue screeched as I tore the duct tape off painfulky. I flinched. Her voice was shrill. "When my sister's find me, they're gonna vanquish your sorry ass so hard that well you'll," She paused trying to think of something. "...be dead..."

"Good one." I said sarcastically. "Now, ya see, Prue, I'm mad at you."

"You're mad at _me_?" She asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Yes." I confirmed. I started to pace back and forth on the cave floor. "You see, Sha- I mean Prue. You see, _Prue_ I'm from another dimension."

"Yeah, so?" She asked, bored. "What's that gotta do with me?"

I sighed. "I'm from another dimension where-"

"Will you hurry this up!" She snapped. "I've got work tomorrow, and i need my beauty sleep."

I stomped my foot. "Oh will you stop being so annoying!" I shouted. She was so unfair. Here i am going through all this trouble to kidnap her and she keeps interrupting me. "I come from another dimension where your life is a TV show and i watch it." I said quickly, making sure she didn't interrupt me. "There's this girl, Shannen, she plays you. She annoys me to no end. Her character is horrible. Now, i would kill her, but she's a celebrity. You however, if i kill, everyone will be happy. Actually, everyone would be happy if i killer her too...but you're gonna be easier to kill."

"Like you could kill me." She scoffed. "My sister's will find you before you can even touch an onyx lock on my head."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll see about that." I whipped out my dagger. I ran my fingers across the shiny metal. Ahh, this'll be fun. I wolf whistled loudly and and that ugly demon shimmered back in. I tossed him the knife. "Slit her throat."

He walked up to her. "You can't do this!" She protested. "My sisters will find you and you'll be sorry you were ever hatched."

I once again rolled my eyes. "You're so unrealistic."

"You won't get away with this!" She shouted. "My sisters will avenge meeee-"

She was cut off as the ugly demon shoved the knife through her throat and pulled it out. I smacked him. "I said slit her throat, not stab her neck." Prue was effectively shut up though. "Okay, just...slit her throat like i asked and leave her there i guess..."

I looked down at Prue. I think i did the world a favor. Hmm, i should give Miranda Cosgrove's character a visit. Bye-bye, iCarly.


End file.
